When They Found The Lab In Red
by JareyPoppins
Summary: Dexter is experiencing a low point in his life, his inventions are useless and his enemy out does everything he tries. So now that inventing isnt working for him he will just have to find a new hobbie ...
1. Chapter 1

Dexter stood infront of the building long enough to feel the nerves he tried very hard to hide. Behind him, in her very pink car, his older teen sister waved goodbye and drove off. "Oh boy..."

Squeak squeak squeak, followed Dexter as he wheels his new invention. Squeak squeak squeak. Nerves kicked in as he came to the school ramp with a cart behind him.

Dexter lacked self confidence, he blames school bullies and not fitting in, but his parents knew it was his Anxiety disorder. This lack of confidence or anxiety attack almost made him stop entering the science fair. "You can do it... You can..."

"Is that you, Dexter?" The voice behind him was very familiar, it sent chills down his arm. "You finally got out of the psych ward?"

"Hi, Mandark, how are you?" Dexter didn't bother to turn and face the tall boy behind him instead he clambered up the ramp with his invention. Now the school was inviting and warm feeling.

"Oh my God, we haven't really talked since I... Well you know." An evil, mocking snicker came out of the geeky boy who followed Dexter. "I didn't think you'd take it so hard."

"Silly me." Dexter kept his head low as he opens the door, Mandark went ahead of him but didn't offer to help with the cart.

"Well it was nice to finally catch up, but I have a contest to win." Mandark then turned to Dexter as he brought in his invention. "I mean if it is okay with you.." Mandark laughed with enjoyment. "Bye, dork."

Author's Addition - Chapter 2 will be up soon but first I like to thank my best friend who is editing my whole story for me. Without further ado... Uncle Gibby the magnificent!

-applause from invisible audience-

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Dexter stood infront of the building long enough to feel the nerves he tried very hard to hide. Behind him, in her very pink car, his older teen sister waved goodbye and drove off. "Oh boy..."

Squeak squeak squeak, followed Dexter as he wheels his new invention. Squeak squeak squeak. Nerves kicked in as he came to the school ramp with a cart behind him.

Dexter lacked self confidence, he blames school bullies and not fitting in, but his parents knew it was his Anxiety disorder. This lack of confidence or anxiety attack almost made him stop entering the science fair. "You can do it... You can..."

"Is that you, Dexter?" The voice behind him was very familiar, it sent chills down his arm. "You finally got out of the psych ward?"

"Hi, Mandark, how are you?" Dexter didn't bother to turn and face the tall boy behind him instead he clambered up the ramp with his invention. Now the school was inviting and warm feeling.

"Oh my God, we haven't really talked since I... Well you know." An evil, mocking snicker came out of the geeky boy who followed Dexter. "I didn't think you'd take it so hard."

"Silly me." Dexter kept his head low as he opens the door, Mandark went ahead of him but didn't offer to help with the cart.

"Well it was nice to finally catch up, but I have a contest to win." Mandark then turned to Dexter as he brought in his invention. "I mean if it is okay with you.." Mandark laughed with enjoyment. "Bye, dork."

Author's Addition - Chapter 2 will be up soon but first I like to thank my best friend who is editing my whole story for me. Without further ado... Uncle Gibby the magnificent!

-applause from invisible audience-

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

"Who won the fairy thing?" Dee Dee asks as she checks her front view mirror. She no longer wore her tutu, or her hair in pig tails, now she wore her hair down and short. Instead of the tutu she wore a business suit with a pink blouse. She even out grew her gangly arms.

"I lost..." Dexter caught a glimpse of himself from the mirror. He reminded himself of his dad, but younger and red headed. "... Mandark won..."  
"Mandork? I never liked that kid... You know what will cheer you up?" Dee Dee then switched on her Madonna C.D. "Material Girl!"

Dee Dee ignored his complaints and sung really cheerful. Despite trying to be mature, Dee Dee found her way on the irritating scale. Especially since she tried helping her mom feed Dexter the pills the doctor pushed out on him for his Anxiety.  
"If he would of just left me alone last year I wouldn't need these pills!"  
Dexter yelled one day at the dinner table. "Why is it me being punished?"  
"No one is punishing you, Dexter, we are just worried honey." His mom told him wearing her yellow gloves. "After all we did find you-"  
"Stop bringing it up!" Dexter demands looking down at his wrists. "Mandark caused this... If he had played fair I would of won!"  
"Don't blame a damn science fair on you slitting your wrists!" An angered dad spoke up. "We care about you, Dex, we do... But we both know that a science fair wouldn't lead you to do something so stupid!"  
"We're home!" Dee Dee announces in a fluttering voice that woke him up. She glanced into the mirror at Dexter and smiled in hopes to cheer him up. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, I'm just... I need to go to the lab." Dexter pushed himself off and out of the car. "Don't come in. I'm going to be brain storming."  
"The lab?" Dee Dee felt overwhelmed with childhood memories. "I haven't been in there for years... When are you telling-"  
"Bye, Dee Dee." Dexter didn't bother to ask if she could pop the trunk and let Sherlockinator out.


	4. Chapter 4

Dee Dee came into the dark house, Dexter didn't bother to turn on the light, and headed for the phone. With no elaborate thoughts Dee Dee dialed the number to Mee Mee's house. It only rang twice. "Mee Mee?"

"Dee Dee?" A man's voice asked. Dee Dee had pressing matters that she needed to speak with Mee Mee about so she answered hastilly, "Yes, now can I speak with Mee Mee?"

"She's not with you?" his voice strained. "This is her father, she told me she was invited earlier over at your house..."

"Strange. No, she isn't here." Dee Dee looked behind her like Mee Mee would pop up behind her. The worried father on the other line cut out her own anxiety. "Dee Dee?"

"I'm going to call you back, maybe she is here?" Dee Dee gulped and hung up before he could object. "Mee Mee?"  
Suddenly she realized that Dexter was silent to and the house was dark even though he came in. "Dexter?"

Alone now she began to search the house for Mee Mee, maybe she was hiding on her? Dee Dee was in the kitchen when the phone rang again. Quickly, hoping to not upset Mee Mee's dad she ran to the phone. "Hello, who is this?"

"Dee Dee, it's me... Mee Mee. Don't tell my dad this but I'm with, Ryan." Dee Dee sighed with relief. "He'd kill me if he found out so I told him I was at your place, is it cool?"

"Yea, but you should of told me since he literally just called my house." Dee Dee sat in the chair just close enough not to pull the phone too much. "You scared me, I thought... Never mind."

"Babe, the waitress wants your order this week." Ryan's voice cut in ending the conversation. Mee Mee told him to wait a second and then thanked Dee Dee one more time.

"No problem, next time tell me." Dee Dee almost forgot. "What am I supposed to tell your dad if he wants to talk to you?"

"Tell him I scared the crap out of you and then I had to shower. I don't know... Just don't say I had to," she whispered. "Crap."

"Alright?" Dee Dee hung up on Mee Mee and then called her house. "Hey, I found her in my room."

"Can I speak with her?" A mild tone of annoyance was in his voice.

"She had to poop. Maybe after she's done?" Dee Dee restrained laughter. "Call back in an hour or so."

After hanging up she turned to see Dexter standing behind her holding a scalpel she jumped and exclaimed. The ginger haired boy wasn't facing her but the stairs. Dee Dee watched as Dexter began to speak.

"Dee Dee... Don't come into the lab tonight. I'm doing an experiment that needs me to be alone. Got it?"  
Dexter's tone wasn't insane but calm and cool which made it intimidating. "See you tomorrow." Dexter then headed upstairs not looking at her, not even once.

Author's Addition - Hey a short chapter but I hope you enjoy leave reviews so I can see how I can expand the story.


End file.
